


Wieder da

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Limbus, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: „Gleich wacht er auf.“
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Silke "Alberich" Haller
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Wieder da

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baggeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baggeli/gifts).



> Für Baggi. ♥

Hm. Thiel kratzt sich am Kopf und denkt nach. Na ja, ein Jahr ist vielleicht etwas arg übertrieben. Und wie wär's mit einem halben Jahr? Nee, auch viel zu lang! Aber ein Monat wäre doch eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, oder? Ja, ein Monat geht klar, das wird er schon irgendwie schaffen.  
Okay, gut. Einen Monat lang wird er Boerne nicht anschnauzen, egal wie sehr der ihn auf die Palme bringen wird.

_„Gleich wacht er auf.“_

Er ist heilfroh, dass seine Lieblingsnervensäge dem Tod nochmal von der Schippe gesprungen ist, und ihm auch weiterhin auf den Sack gehen kann. Um ein Haar hätten sie Boerne verloren, um ein Haar hätte Boerne niemanden mehr nerven können.  
Thiel räuspert sich. Kratzt ständig so komisch in seinem Hals.

Die Wunden in Boernes Gesicht sind nicht besonders schön anzusehen, aber die werden ja nach und nach wieder heilen. Boerne ist ganz blass, und er sieht so schrecklich zerbrechlich aus. So zerbrechlich wie das Leben.

Frau Haller ist in den vergangenen Minuten immer wieder hektisch wenige Schritte umher gelaufen, aber nun steht sie ruhig da, an Boernes Bett.

Genau wie er selbst. Er steht da und wartet, wartet und wartet, das Herz schlägt ihm hart gegen die Brust und vor lauter Aufregung kann er kaum richtig atmen.

**Ungefähr eine Minute später**

„Hallo.“ Frau Hallers riesenriesenriesengroße Erleichterung ist nicht zu überhören und zu übersehen. „Chef. Da sind Sie ja wieder.“

„Na, Boerne?“ Er grinst breit, kann und will seine Freude ebenfalls nicht verbergen. „Auferstanden?“

„Hallo“, flüstert Boerne kaum hörbar und guckt ein paar Mal zwischen ihnen hin und her, dann fallen ihm erst einmal wieder die Augen zu.

Frau Haller und er tauschen wissende und glückliche Blicke aus, sie blinzelt mehrmals schnell.

Er blinzelt auch, und räuspert sich ein weiteres Mal. Schon wieder so ein komisches Kratzen. 

Frau Haller legt ihre Hand auf Boernes. „Ich bin so froh.“

Boerne ist so ungewohnt still, kaum ein einziges Wort spricht er. Oh ja, _das_ ist wirklich ganz schön ungewohnt und beinahe unheimlich.  
Boerne braucht noch viel Ruhe, sie werden ihn morgen wieder besuchen, und vielleicht wird er morgen ja schon wieder einen Hauch mehr sprechen. Das wird schon wieder. Alles. Alles wird gut.

Er bleibt noch einen kleinen Moment länger als Frau Haller, die draußen auf ihn wartet.  
Am liebsten würde er Boerne ja zum Abschied umarmen, was ihn ein bisschen wundert, dieses Bedürfnis hat er in all den Jahren nämlich nie gehabt, dann schon eher hin und wieder das Bedürfnis, Boerne den Hals umzudrehen. Aber _jetzt_ möchte er Boerne halt furchtbar gerne umarmen.  
Eine Umarmung ist jedoch im Moment wohl eher schlecht, nicht, dass er Boerne noch weh tut oder so. Nee, das lässt er lieber bleiben.  
„Nicht erschrecken, Boerne.“ Ganz langsam streckt er seinen Arm aus und berührt Boernes linke Schulter, streichelt mit den Fingerspitzen sachte darüber.

Boerne schaut ihn an und lächelt.

Er lächelt zurück. Das mit der Umarmung wird er nachholen. Später.


End file.
